xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Goji64
Goji64 is Godzilla's younger brother, he looks exaclty like Godzilla did in Godzilla Final Wars but instead his eyes are blood red. He is also a earth defender and is close freinds with Koji. He was first discovered on Monster Island hanging out with Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. Also is close freinds with Mothra12. Subtitle: Younger Brother Monster (弟怪獣 Otōtokaijū) History Godzilla Story Goji64 is the younger brother of Godzilla mutated on Lagos Island along with his brother and they’re father. In 1954 when the original Godzilla attacked Japan, Goji64 and Godzilla had a friendly spar to test out they’re new powers during the spar Goji64 falls down into a crevice and is frozen inside an iceberg for many, many years. 58 years later in 2012 Goji64 breaks free from his icy prison and explores the nearby area (Meanwhile Godzilla is fighting Rodan in Japan, Mothra and Battra are sent to stop them, and King Ghidorah's asteroid is spotted coming towardse Earth), everything had change a lot and Goji64 knew he was far into the future so he claimed his brother and father for dead. Getting pissed Goji64 decides to let his anger out on the people of Kyoto, Japan. Goji64 destroys the city within minutes and finds himself attacked by Anguirus and Godzilla, after a brief fight Goji64 and Godzilla realize they are brothers. Profile *Height: 100 meters (150 in EX form and 120 in Super form) *Length: 100 meters *Mass: 55,000 tons (105,000 in EX Form and 65,000 in Super form) *Age: Unknown but has been alive since the time of the dinosaurs. *Running speed: 1,000 kilometers per hour *Swimming Speed: 300 knots (330 miles per hour) *Jumping distance: 600 m *Physical strength: Goji64 can lift over 100,000,000 tons. *Hobbies: Fighting, swimming, eating, and napping Forms - Ultimate Form= Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baradhi from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the Ultimate Aegis which in turn has Zero become Ultimate Zero. This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. Techniques *Sword: From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship *Final Ultimate Zero: The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the contruct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever *Dimensional Travel: Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). - LunaMiracle Mode= Luna Miracle Mode This Luna Miracle mode is combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Luna Mode & Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode & fast speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. Techniques *Speed: In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemular's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionaly link at the time) with out ill effect, destroying the two monsters. *Luna Wave: Zero can generate an energy blast from his hand, this one can phase through the enemy and continue onward like a pulse of energy showing its power, it can dispell minus energy. Used to free the imprisoned souls in Alien Bat *Healing Ray: Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/ protects them in a barrier. To do this he gathers light from the Ultra Brace *LunaMiracle Zero Slugger: Zero can generate three pairs of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero - StrongCorona Mode= StrongCorona Mode This Strong Corona mode is combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Corona Mode & Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode & Powerful Attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. Techniques *Strength: Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power Ex Red King *Ultra Hurricane: Using his new found strength Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex, they are then trapped in a net of light allowing Zero to finish them of *Garnet Buster: After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers firey energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them }} Forms Nomal Mode In his normal form alone Goji64 has demonstrated tremendous fighting skills such as facing eight Alien Batlan's and easily outmaneuvering them, defeating King Ghidorah in one-on-one combat meanwhile his older: Godzilla had failed at doing so earlier, and fighting Ultraman Taro in a friendly spar and matching him (almost surpasing him) in hand-to-hand combat. Afterwards Ultraman Taro admits he fears to fight Goji64 in a serious battle and he along with the rest of the Ultra Brothers say Goji64 has almost unlimited potential. Gaining super powers with the more energy he absorbs but sadly the super powers he gains after he absotbs energy are rare to use. *'Atomic Heat Ray:' Just like all Godzilla's Goji64 can fire an oral Atomic Heat Ray but he can also unleash heat rays from every part of his body. the oral heat ray is the strongest and has to be charged up meanwhile the heat rays from the rest of his body are jsut a bit weaker and can be fired off at an instant. As well as his brother Godzilla if Goji64 is given energy from Ozaki he can fire the strongest version of the Atomic Heat Ray known as the Hyper Spiral Ray. Goji64 can also unleash a beam called the Hyper Maza from his entire frontside which is the advanced version of the heat rays that he unelasehs from all over his body. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Goji64 is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, prefering to use his martial arts and animalistic type attacks than use all his ranged attacks. Using his feet, fists, claws, tail, and teeth to effectivly attack foes. Goji64 can easily take on both Ultraman Taro and Zero in a spar. *'Explosive Radiation Beam:' Goji64 puts both his fists out close together to fir a clear yellow beam of energy this blast is hihgly explosive, it can kill most monsters with a single blow. This attack isn;t used that much though and is dubbed as one of Goji64s rare attacks. *'Super Strength: '''Goji64 can lift somewhere around 100,000,000 tons, his strength increases with his anger. *'Super Speed: Goji64 can move around at extremely quick speeds, meanwhile not even close to how fast he moves in any of his other forms. *'Nuclear Pulse: '''Like almost all Godzilla's Goji64 can unleash a nuclear pulse from his body, this attack has the power and the size radius of Heisei Godzilla's. *'Innner Energy Attack: 'Rumored to be the stronger version of the nuclear pulse, once Goji64 is on the verge of death or has lots of energy donated to him he can unleash the energy from inside his body to harm opponents. This blast can completely destroy foes and take out several city blocks. This attack is rare to be used by Goji64. *'Atomic Punch: 'Goji64 surrounds his fist in atomic energy to perform an attack known as the atomic punch. *'Atomic Kick: By surrounding his foot in atomic energy Goji64 can perform an attack known as the atomic kick, this attack can destroy most monsters with one blow. *'Super Durability: '''Goji64 has crazy durability, making it hard to harm him. *'Regeneration:' Goji64 has an enhanced healing ability allowing him to heal even some of the most fatal wounds within minutes, sometimes seconds. *'Energy Absorbtion: Not only can Goji64 absotb energy to become stronger he can also instill energy into others. When Goji64's chest lights up blue any energy attack that is shot at it he can absorb to become stronger. *'Telekinesis: '''Goji64 has two forms of telekinesis, the first form of telekinesis allows him to hurt even defeat his enemies without touching them and the second allows him to communicate telepathically with others. *'Talk: Having been alive for so many years and watching the many races come and go Goji64 can speak multiple lanuages, primarly Japanese and English. Burst Mode Once Goji64's anger becomes too much to control his body is encased in an orange arua and he becomes Burst Goji64. Goji64 has had many moments of power in this form like manhandling Zetton ''in Fight! Godzilla vs Ultra'' (ファイト！ゴジラ対ウルトラ Faito! Gojira tai urutora) Burst Goji64's strength was said to be limitless by Ultraman Taro. Goji64 later on learns how to turn into Burst Goji64 without becomming angry. Techniques *'Spiral Fire Ray:' In his Burst form Goji64's heat ray is increased in power and becomes the Spiral Fire Ray, the Spiral Fire Ray is his strongest weapon in this form and often used as a finisher. This blast is about at equal power with Burning Godzilla's own. Just as his heat ray Burst Goji64 can fire this from all over his body. *'Fire: '''In this form the insides of Goji64's body are completely filled with fire, the fire is mainly stored inside his pours. Burst Goji64 can unleash firey blasts from his body in a fashon similar to the Nuclear Pulse and can shoot fireballs from every part of his body. *'Super Strength: In this form Goji64's strength increases exponentially this is proven in'' Fight! Godzilla vs Ultra'' (ファイト！ゴジラ対ウルトラ Faito! Gojira tai urutora) when Burst Goji64 easily overpowers King Ghidorah, Super Alien Hipporito, Alien Mephilas, and Gigan at the same time. *'''Super Speed: As Burst Goji64, Goji64 strength increases exponentially along with his speed. Already fast on his own in this form when at max speed Goji64 can only be seen moving as an orange blur, his orange arua is said to increase ever one of his powers. *'Nuclear Pulse: '''Like in his normal form Burst Goji64 can unleash a nuclear pulse, but in this form. *'Super Durability:' In this form Goji64 was able to survive an array of energy attacks from ing Ghidorah, Super Alien Hipporito, Alien Mephilas, and Gigan at the same time. *'Regeneration:' Much like he had in his normal form Burst Goji64 has an enhanced healing ability. *'Energy Absorbtion: Burst Goji64 can absorb energy to become stronger, he can absorb any type of energy once his chest light up red. *'''Telekineisis: On occassion Burst Goji64 has demonstrated the ability to use telekentic powers to communicate with other but in this form he is a bit to angery to actually speak, so msot of the time he's just growling anf roaring. *'Fireball: '''Burst Goji64 can encase himself in a ball of fire to dash quicker or to take flight. EX Goji64 EX Goji64 is one of Goji64's strongest forms and is the msot dangerous (that being because in this fom Goji64 is more angry than he was even in his Burst form). EX Goji64 makes his first appearance at the end of Fight! Godzilla vs Ultra'' (ファイト！ゴジラ対ウルトラ Faito! Gojira tai urutora) when Alien Mephilas, Super Alien Hipporito, Gigan, and King Ghidorah give up their lives and send their energy into Alien Bat in order for him to become Hyper Alien Bat. In his Hyper form Alien Bat easily overpowers all of the heroes including Burst Goji64! Godzilla and Goji64 are both forced to turn EX to face Hyper Alien Bat, using all they have they manage to stand up to Hyper Alien Bat but still arn't enough to defeat him. The Ultra Brothers then donate energy and together EX Godzilla and EX Goji64 defeat Hyper Alien Bat. This has been EX Goji64's only appearance so far. Techniques *'Hyper Spiral Ray:' EX Goji64's strongest attack and his finishing weapon, this attack can kill most monsters with a single shot. *'Brother Spiral Ray:' EX Goji64 and EX Godzilla both unleash they're hyper spiral rays and they merge into one purple beam of energy, this attack destroy even the strongest of opponents with a single shot. *'Fists:' EX Goji64s hands become much more heavy when in this form, this allows him to bash and slash foes much more effectively in hand-to-hand combat. EX Goji64 can even charge his hits with fire to increase the power. *'Omega Claw: '''After having energy donated to him by the Ultra Brotherrs EX Goji64 could cover his claws in silky white enrgy to perform a claw attack known as omega claw. Although not killing Hyper Alien Bat this weakened the alien greatly. *'Sonic Roar: EX Goji64 can unleash a poweful sonic roar, capable of destroying entire cities and destroying all foes with a single shot. *'''Fire: Much like in his Burst form EX Goji64 still ahs fire inside his body, main stored in his pours. He can unleash fireballs from random parts of his body, charge the fire into physical attacks, and unleash the fire from all over his body to perform an attack similar to the Nuclear Pulse. *'Super Strength:' Much like in his Burst form EX Goji64 has unlimited strength. *'Super Speed: '''When moving around at fullspeed in this form EX Goji64 can only be seen as a black blur. *'Tail:' EX Goji64 can extend his tail to slash, bash, and ensare foes, he can also unleash fireballs from it. *'Nuclear Pulse: As he could in his previous two forms EX Goji64 can unleash a nuclear pulse from his body, in this form his nuclear pulse can destroy almost entire cities and most monsters with a ingle shot. *'''Super Durability: EX Goji64 in invulnerable to almost all attacks in this form, it takes the strongest opponents to harm him. *'Regeneration:' EX Goji64 has an enhanced healing ability allowing him to heal from most wounds within seconds. *'Energy Absorbtion:' EX Goji64 can absorb energy to make himself stronger. Burning Goji64 Not very much is known on this form but it is suggested this is the advanced form of Goji64's Burst form. Techniques *'Spiral Fire Ray:' In his Burning form Goji64's heat ray is increased in power and becomes the Spiral Fire Ray, the Spiral Fire Ray is his strongest weapon in this form and often used as a finisher. This blast is about at equal power with Burning Godzilla's own. Just as his heat ray Burning Goji64 can fire this from all over his body. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Like almost all Godzilla's Burning Goji64 can unleash a nuclear pulse from his body, this attack has the power and the size radius of Burning Godzilla's. *'Super Strength:' Burning Goji64 had unlimited strength, from being able to throw monsters much bigger than around like dolls to being able to tear buildings and earth apart with his bare hands. *'Super Speed:' Burning Goji64 can move around at amazing speeds. *'Atomic Punch: '''Burst Goji64 surrounds his fist in atomic energy to perform an attack known as the atomic punch. *'Atomic Kick:' By surrounding his foot in atomic energy Burning Goji64 can perform an attack known as the atomic kick, this attack can destroy most monsters with one blow. *'Super Durability: Burning Goji64 has crazy durability, making it almost impossible to harm him. *'''Regeneration: Like all his other forms, Burning Goji64 has an enhanced healing ability allowing him to heal even some of the most fatal wounds within minutes, sometimes seconds. *'''Energy Absorbtion: '''Not only can Burning Goji64 absotb energy to become stronger he can also instill energy into others. When Burning Goji64's chest lights up red any energy attack that is shot at it he can absorb to become stronger. Note: Goji64 keeps his hand-to-hand combat skills in all his forms. Category:Goji64 Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Monster Gods Category:Godzilla Look Alikes Category:Godzilla's Freinds Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Pages Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)